A Family Well Hidden
by Bukiyo-Nikku
Summary: What happens when Naruto starts to go through changes, and finds out that his true family was closer than he ever could've imagined? Set after the Sasuke retrieval arc, Rated T for cussing and violence. Light NaruXHina NO YAOI.
1. Renewed Visions

(AN) Hiya everyone, this is my first solo fanfic, and based on how things go in school, I'll be updating monthly or biweekly. I'm sorry that the chapters are a lil' on the short side, but I hope you like it.

"I like pie." Speech

**_"I like pie more." _**Kyuubi Speech

'I like pie the most bitches.' Thought

**_'I wonder what human meat pie tastes like...'_** Kyuubi Thought

* * *

Chapter 1: Renewed Visions 

On the street:

It had been about five weeks since Sasuke's attempt at defecting. The village was getting back to normal. Life went on for most people, but there were some people who were still feeling uneasy. Most of them were nin who had heard what Sasuke had tried to do, and were upset that the counsel welcomed him back with open arms. Naruto wasn't in with those nin, but he too had started to feel uneasy. He had been feeling strange for a week or two now. He was also getting the strangest urges. He was thinking to himself about an incident he had a few days back…

_**flashback**_

Kiba and Akamaru were talking to each other as Naruto walked by.

"Akamaru, let's say you and I try to beat Naruto again today!" said Kiba. Akamaru just grinned as Naruto turned around getting ready to fight.

"Come on you two, I can beat both of you down no problem." He stated giving his trade mark grin. Akamaru started to bark at Kiba, but what normally sounded like a bark or yelp to Naruto, sounded like words. He listened as Akamaru told Kiba his plan. Naruto just grinned and said

"Are you gonna stand there planning all day or are you gonna fight?" Kiba was the first to go on the offensive with Akamaru right behind him. Naruto just stood there and thought to himself

'Well, if I heard Akamaru right, I just stand here take the dog down and wait for Kiba to try and come from behind me.' It worked perfectly, Naruto stood still Kiba jumped behind him he knocked away Akamaru then spun and punched Kiba.

"How did you know what we were going to do dammit?" The minute Naruto heard Akamaru say this he knew it wasn't a trick.

He just said back to the dog, "Maybe you shouldn't plan your strategies in front of the people your going up against you dumb mutt." Kiba stood there speechless.

"Naruto, since when can you understand Akamaru?"

Naruto just turned to Kiba scratching the back of his head and said "Since about five minutes ago."

_**end flashback**_

While thinking about all of that he realized exactly what he had been doing the entire time, sniffing everything he saw. He quickly stopped and saw all the stares he was getting, but he just walked along.

* * *

As he walked along Sakura and Ino had seen him and noticed he looked really depressed. 

The girls looked at him walking until Sakura chimed out.

"Hey Ino."

"Yeah?"

"Is it just me or does Naruto look…"

"Like he got the shit beat out of him?"

"That's one way of putting it."

"Well, I'm just being blunt. He looks just like he did the day after he brought Sasuke back…"

"Really? I hadn't seen him that day."

"What?? You mean to tell me that you didn't bother to go see your own team mate in the hospital after he was seriously injured?"

"No, I didn't. Tsunade-sensei told me that he was sleeping."

"Really… I went in to see Chouji, but they said no one could visit him. He was way to beat up I guess. So, instead I went to visit Neji, but he was also to beat up, so I killed to birds with one stone and went to see Naruto and Kiba."

"I stayed in Sasuke's room all day that day. I was helping Tsunade patch his wounds up. You wouldn't believe how much damage there was. Both legs, both arms, sternum, and three ribs were broken, and he had a fever that just wouldn't go down."

"I wonder how that happened… But anyways billboard-brow, when I went into see the two of them Naruto was just staring into the ceiling, and Kiba was out cold. I went over to Naruto, but he just looked at me with cold, unfeeling, emotionless eyes. It felt like someone who had died on the inside was looking at me. After a couple of seconds though he warmed up and said 'Hi.' I don't think I've ever felt so, so…"

"Pitiful?"

"Who's telling the damn story here billboard-brow? But yeah, I guess you could say pitiful."

Sakura just looked away. Ino turned to her and asked kindly "Sakura, what's the matter?"

"It's my fault. I never thanked him for keeping his promise," she said subtly.

"Sakura, it's okay. It's all going to be ok." And with that the young Kunoichi just fell into Ino's lap distraught.

"I, I don't know how to make it up to him!"

"Well, if you want an idea…"

"Ino! Tell me please!"

"Ok, ok… We both know that his birthday is coming up, trouble is we don't know when… But I bet if we ask everyone they'll join in on this with us. We can ask Iruka-sensei when Naruto's birthday is!"

"That's a great idea! Thank you so much Ino!

At the hospital:

Sasuke had just come out of his coma, only to be staring at a rather pissed-off Tsunade. "Now brat, you'll be spilling everything that happened at the Valley of the End… _or_ _else._" A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine as he began to tell the Hokage exactly what had transpired there.

* * *

Back on the street: 

Naruto had just reached Ichiraku's Ramen stand when he suddenly started to feel sharp pains all over his body. He tried to calm himself down but he couldn't and instead ran home. As he got to his house, the pain subsided for a brief moment only to come back stronger finally making the boy pass out on the couch.

As he floated into nothingness, he noticed a voice laughing.

"**_The pain too much for you kit? I thought you'd last at least another two minutes" _**

'Kyuubi…'

"**_The one and only, kit."_**

'I see the nickname still isn't gone…"

"_**Hehe, not until you or I die kit… Preferably you and not I."**_

'What do you want today furball?'

"_**Ah, that hurts Kit. I thought for sure you'd at least show some kindness towards your tenant." **_

'If there's anything I don't owe you, it's definitely kindness.'

"_**Hahaha, Kit, under the circumstances I guess you're right, but that's beside the point. Look in front of you" **_

Just as the world in front of Naruto came into view, he noticed something horrible. The cage that housed the Kitsune was beginning to disappear.

'What did you do you bastard?'

"**_I did nothing kit. It seems that the seal is breaking on its own meaning that its purpose is coming to and end… That may or may not be good for me. Kit, when you wake back up, try to use a little bit of your chakra." _**

'And why would that be?'

"_**I'll tell you later, but for now sleep."** _

The Kyuubi stopped talking as Naruto passed out.


	2. Revealtions Inticed

Chapter 2: Revelations Enticed

In the Hospital:

Sasuke was in his hospital room thinking about a lot of things, particularly his fight with Naruto. It was the day before the festival. Preparations were being made everywhere. Even the hospital was exhausting its resources trying to help patients and decorate, though most of the preparations went into making enough rooms for the people who would get drunk and start riots. The hospital had just about seen everything a hospital could see on the festival day. Everything except for the person beat the most. For some reason or another, he wouldn't go to the hospital. Sasuke just lay there thinking, when a nurse popped in for his daily check up. Sasuke had only been awake for about a day, but had been sleeping in between. The nurse walked over and asked Sasuke to pull off his shirt. He did and noticed something looking in the mirror across the room. The Curse seal was gone! In its place was another mark, a claw mark. The middle streak started at the spot of the curse seal and went down to his side. The two outer streaks were only on the front of his chest. As he was looking the nurse decided to add her two cents worth.

"That god damned demon did this to you."

"Huh?"

"You know, you can get that scar removed, if that _thing_ did something like that to me, I'd have him killed and get the scar removed."

"What do you mean by **_thing_**?"

After hearing the nurse's comments Sasuke was letting a lot of killer intent into the room scaring the nurse. She kindly bowed and then left the room. Sasuke was sure that she muttered something like "The demon brainwashed him too. I'll have to tell Tsunade-sama." Sasuke was still trying to come up with an answer as how the seal had been undone. As he was looking at the place were the seal was Tsunade walked into the room.

"Well brat, we've gone through everything you told us and your test results."

"And?"

"It seems that when you were fighting Naruto, after you plunged your Chidori into his chest, he healed correct?"

"Yeah, and?"

"When the two of you went full power at each other it seems that Naruto tapped into too much of his chakra, slashed you dispelling both your form and your Chidori then passed out. Or at least that what I understand from Kakashi."

"That still doesn't explain this." He said pointing to the place where the seal used to be.

"Yes it does, Naruto poured so much chakra into his last attack that it overloaded the seal. By all means you should have been out of the hospital about two weeks ago, but Naruto's chakra seemed to attach to the seal causing unbearable pain while it corroded it away. There shouldn't be any long lasting effects, although you will have more chakra seeing as how your body used your chakra to hold back both the seal and Naruto's chakra."

"How is Naruto?"

"He's doing fine, though to tell you the truth no one's seen him in a couple of days. I'm getting a little worried."

"He must have hurt himself doing this for me."

"Oh, speaking of that. If you like, I can remove the scarring for you."

"No, I want it as a reminder of what I almost became. Although I'm sure the fan girls will be more annoying."

"I see."

"By the way Hokage-sama, what is my punishment?"

"You don't have one."

"What do you mean? I tried to defect! I deserve some sort of punishment!"

"Naruto took it for you." After she said that she walked over to the window and looked outside.

"…What do you mean he took it for me?" Sasuke looked as though someone was holding a sword to his throat.

"Naruto said that you would be in too much pain after the ordeal, so he told me to give you a physical punishment."

"And?"

"I gave you the lesser of two punishments the council said I had to give. Physical torture for three days." Sasuke just looked at her with a blank expression. "For three days Naruto sat in a chair taking in whippings, canings, stabbing, cutting, electric shocks, and taijutsu moves. After the entire thing he just said that the punishment was too lax, laughed, and walked away without a scratch on him."

"That bastard."

"Huh?!"

"He didn't need to take my punishment, especially after what I did to him."

"Yes, in his own way Naruto did have to take it for you."

"But Why?!" At this point Sasuke was going to go crazy. Not only had the dobe beaten him, but he removed his curse, taken him to the hospital, and received his punishment in his place.

"Naruto thinks of you as a brother. You are one of his precious people, and he will do anything to protect his precious people. He promised to protect them, and you know what his nindou is."

"He never goes back on his word."

"That's right." She waited a few moments, and then turned to leave.

"I have to go for now, but you have two visitors"

"Hn."

"Oh, and Naruto said when you wake up tell you and I quote 'Stop being such a prick and let people in once and a while teme.'"

She walked out the door signaling for the people to come in.

"Sasuke-kun!!" the two girls yelled in unison.

"Great."

Sakura and Ino walked into the room followed by Gaara.

"Uchiha," Gaara started. "The only reason that you are alive is because Uzumaki pleaded with me to let you live, know that if you try anything like this again… I will kill you…slowly and painfully."

He walked out of the room leaving three speechless shinobi.

"What was that about?" Sasuke asked.

"He and his siblings are staying in town for a little while until we get rebuilt, Tsunade-sama even got him to carve her face into the rock face." Sakura said smiling.

The girls walked over to the dresser where two vases full of dead flowers were. They took those flowers out and replaced them wit new ones. "Thank you." Both girls turned around to see Sasuke smiling at them. They just ran over to his bedside and started conversing.

"So Sakura how's Naruto?

"He's alright…" She gave Ino a look and Ino nodded.

"I'm glad, how have you two been?"

"We've been ok, we're just glad you're ok Sasuke-kun!" both girls said in unison.

'Though I'm gladder.' They both thought.

It was then that Ino noticed it.

"Sasuke what happened to your chest?"

"Naruto got a little rough during the fight."

"I'll kill that bastard for marring my precious Sasuke-kun!" The both yelled.

"Touch him, and I'll never speak to either of you again."

"Why Sasuke?"

"Because… he saved me from becoming something no one should be."

"Hmm?" Then Sakura realized.

"The seal's gone!"

"Thank Naruto for that."

"…" was all the girls could muster.

'I'll still kill him.' Both girls thought again, but they noticed Sasuke look down.

"What's wrong Sasuke?

"Huh? Oh, a nurse came in earlier. She said that the scar was caused by a god damned demon, but Tsunade told me Naruto did it, which I believe. I don't know why the nurse would call Naruto a demon though."

Sakura looked as though a train ran her over. She looked down as the two stared at her.

"Sakura, what's the matter with you now?" Ino asked.

"I know why the nurse called him a demon."

She now had the full attention of both of them.

"Naruto asked me to never tell, but I think you need to hear this. And remember, this never leaves the room."

"Ok…" the other two say.

"It was about three days after Naruto left the hospital…"

* * *

_**flashback**_

She was at Naruto's apartment have lunch with him.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah Sakura-chan?

"I was just wondering, what was that red chakra you used at the chunin exams? It didn't look like normal yellow chakra."

"Sakura…Let me answer that with a story."

"Ok"

"Once in a far away land, there was a peaceful village. This village was protected by its kage and was peaceful and prosperous. But one day, a monster attacked the village. The village did its best to kill the monster, but failed miserably. The kage seeing no other course of action sealed the monster into a child, but died in the process."

Sakura just looked at him with a blank look.

"The people of the village from that point on treated the child like a monster beating him up and blaming him for the death of their families and friends, and of course for the death of their kage."

"That's horrible! How could they be so blind as to do something like that?!"

"Sakura, how would you treat the child?" Sakura thought for a moment.

"Like a hero." Naruto then gave a fox-like grin.

"Sakura, now let's say that the Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi. Let's say instead he sealed him into a child that was born that night." Sakura gave him a frightened look.

"Now let's say that that child was his only, blond haired, blue eyed son."

Sakura took a minute to process all the things Naruto had just told her. She knew that only six people knew the Yondaime's real name, the Sandaime and his students, and the Yondaime's team mates. In every book she read about him he was simply called the Yondaime, but Tsunade would sometimes mumble about him calling him Arashi. Sakura suddenly realized, all the pictures, he had unruly blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She finally snapped out of her trance.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah, Sakura-chan?"

"What was the Yondaime's real name?"

"Uzumaki Arashi." The simplicity in the way he said it made it all the more powerful. Sakura then realized everything that Naruto had been through. The beatings, the blame, and the fear he must have felt. She teared up, walked over to him and hugged him. "Naruto, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Sakura-chan."

_**end flashback**_

* * *

Ino and Sasuke looked at Sakura speechless. It seemed as though they both had been placed in a room with all of their deepest fears.

"S-so N-Naruto is-s t-t-the-the K-Kyuubi?" Ino asked, and then received a punch to the mouth.

"NO HE IS NOT!!" Sakura yelled so loudly that Tsunade rushed in from the other end of the building.

"What's the matter Sakura???" Tsunade asked seeing Ino in a wall and Sasuke shaking a bit.

"Nothing Tsunade-sensei. They just found out about Naruto, and Ino said something she shouldn't have is all."

Tsunade looked at Sakura.

"You told them?"

"Yes."

"Alright, what Sakura told you is classified. Don't repeat it…**_or else._**"

Sasuke got a chill down his spine again and that woke him up to the situation.

"So, Sakura. Where's Naruto now?"

"I don't know, I'm going to his house when I leave. Why Sasuke?"

"Just wondering."

'I see the kid is warming up to people.' Thought Tsunade as she left.

"You better go now. I need a little rest."

"Alright Sasuke-kun…"

As she was about to leave, the rest of the rookie nine including Gai's team came in, but Naruto wasn't with them.

"Sakura, tell them as well please, they also deserve to know."

* * *

Meanwhile in Tsunade's office: 

Shizune was gathering the left over papers around Tsunade's desk. Tsunade walked in, ignoring this picked up the scroll on her desk that she had taken so much time to find. As she opened it up she noticed key details, Kyuubi, Yondaime, and Naruto. The paper she was reading was Naruto's Birth certificate. She eyed it carefully looking for something. Then she found it. Setting the scroll down on the desk carefully she read along. Parents: Father: Uzumaki Arashi /Mother: ---- Karei.

"Damn it!" She shouted so loud the people in Suna could hear her.

"What is it?" Shizune looked stunned by the woman's outburst.

"His Birth certificate only shows his mother's first name… Shizune, I want all information regarding everyone that lived or lives in this village named Karei."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." And with that she left.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for a late update, but I'm pretty busy in school right now. I just started working on chapter three so it should be up in a week or so. I hope you enjoy! Ja ne! 


	3. Scion of the Fox

AN: Sorry for the wait, but I'm kinda busy with school, and I'm getting a severe case of writers block...

Dragon Man 180: Hehehe... ummm clan... riiiiiiggghhhhtttttt.

almostinsane and taintedlegacy: Thanks, this is my first solo. I wrote the first chapter of To Keep a Promise, but my friend took it from there. Still bugging him for chapter 4...

Naruto21: Maybe, (points at the new chapter)

_**Hiya everybody! - Kyuubi**_

**Damn Furball... - Naruto**

Kids these days... - normal people

* * *

Chapter 3: Scion of the Fox 

Naruto was still doubled over in pain in his apartment. He was conscious enough to see what was going on around him but not enough to move any major body part. He lay there for thirty minutes before trying anything, and when he did, he fell off of the couch. As he hit the floor, the pain proved too much and he slipped back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Mindscape: 

'**Damn it, that hurt. Oi, furball. What the hell happened there?'** He yelled into the cage.

But he got no response, it looked as though the cage was empty, but the seal was still in place. Naruto got scared and walked up to the cage, when he noticed his reflection in the water on the floor, made by the tears he suppressed constantly. He was startled when instead of a human; a fox looked back at him, a fox with gold fur and slit blue and red eyes. He fell back on his ass and winced in pain. He looked back to see the two tails that he squashed when he fell. He got back up and moved the tails around. They too, were a golden blond but with black tips. He looked back into the water and looked at himself. He was about the size of a big dog, about four or five times Akamaru's size. His fur was mostly golden blond, but he had a white underside, and black tips to his tails and ears, and his paws were also black. He looked there for a couple minutes in confusion, unable to create words to describe the situation.

Then he looked at the cage and yelled **'What the fuck did you do to me you damned asshole??!!!'**

"He didn't do anything to you." replied a voice coming from the opposite side of the room. Naruto turned around to see a dark figure standing in the other side of the room.

'**And just might who you be?'** Naruto asked, still bewildered as to how someone else could be in his mind.

"**_Arashi, what the hell is this??!!!"_ **a voice yelled from the cage. Kyuubi walked to the gate now about the size of the bull.

"**_You never said anything about the size reduction!!!"_** he yelled angrily.

'**Arashi….but…but…that means that…_'_** Naruto said with a look of fear and shock on his face.

"Sorry 'bout this but I've been sleepin' for about 13 years, since the sealing you know?" the figure said. As he walked out of the shadows, his features became revealed. Unruly blonde hair, sapphire blue eyes, and a flowing white coat with the kanji Hokage.

'**You…You Asshole!!!!!!!'** Naruto spat with rage.

His chakra began to swirl around him, but not his normal yellow chakra, nor the red Kyuubi's chakra, but an orange chakra that resembled his chakra only more powerful. The dirt and water around him began to boil and disintegrate as it floated up around him. He suddenly dove at Arashi as fast as he could only to miss as Arashi disappeared in a yellow flash.

"They didn't call me the yellow flash for nothing ya know." Arashi said matter o factly. That only proved to piss Naruto off more, so much so, that the chakra spike he let loose got through to the real world.

* * *

Street outside Naruto's apartment: 

Kakashi was waking up to see his student as he felt the immense spike coming from the boy's apartment. He ran there as fast as he could, and when he arrived, the apartment was beginning to smoke. There was no fire yet but when he opened the door, he saw the boy's body lying on the floor, the wood around it smoking and charred black, but not on fire. When Kakashi went to pick up the boy, his skin split and third degree burns formed all over his body. Then with a poof of smoke the kage bushin was destroyed. Kakashi went into the room and used a couple of suiton jutsu he knew to cool the boy down as much as he could. He then grabbed the boy and wrapped him in fireproof blankets he knew Naruto had in his closet. Naruto had asked Kakashi to get them for him because the villagers wouldn't sell them to him, and they constantly tried to set his apartment on fire. After the boy was wrapped up, Kakashi made a beeline for the hospital.

* * *

Mindscape: 

Naruto was still trying to land a hit on Arashi, when he tripped over one of his tails and was sent flying into a wall. Arashi flashed to him and used **Doton: Inner Decapitation Jutsu **to trap him underground.

"**Let me go damn it!"** He cried trying to escape his earthen prison.

"Not until you calm down. Kami-sama, I swear you have your mother's temper."

"**Don't talk about my mother you heartless bastard!!"** He kept trying to escape his prison yet couldn't.

Arashi walked up to him and sighed, "Why shouldn't I talk about Karei-chan? She is my wife after all… kinda be heartless not to. You got her whiskers… but only six? What happened to the other two?"

"**_I stopped them, after you sealed me his other side stopped growing, that's why it's hurting him so much to walk and such… Actually, one time when he was five he did successfully achieve his true state… but I quickly stopped it, would've been bad for him to run around with a tail and ears ya know Ero-kage?"_** the fox laughed at Arashi's troubles.

"Hey! Just because I had a volume on me when I got sealed in here isn't my fault, How was I supposed to know I wouldn't die! It's…it's…my fault." He stopped with a low tone. Naruto was still stuck in the ground and was listening in on the conversation.

"**Wait a sec…how does Kyuubi know my mom…and for that matter, WHAT TAIL AND EARS??? AND WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM???" **

'**_Very subtle kit, god he is like his mother, but with his father's ignorance…'_** the fox couldn't help but think to himself.

"_**Did you really think that you would have whisker birth marks just because I'm sealed in you?" **_

"**Umm, yea…sorta." **at this Kyuubi smacked his head with a tail.

"_**Dear kami-sama, YOU IMBECILE! Those whiskers are birthmarks!! No demon would give their carriers such recognizable symbols! They would die!"**_

"**Well then why the hell do I have them???" **

"…"

"**Well? Why?"**

"…" at that Kyuubi turned around and muttered something.

"**What was that?"**

"**_Because all of my children have them and their children as well…"_**

Then it hit him, **"So…If your family has them… does that mean that….no, no it can't be true!"** he said as he tried his hardest to get out of the ground

"Naruto, I'm your father, no doubts about that… But your mother, your mother was a beautiful woman I fell in love with the minute I met her. She was very kind and loved all creatures. I remember once she made me slit an elephant's throat because it was dying and in pain… Do you know how HARD it is to slit their throats?? Anyways, When Kisuke here" he pointed at the Kyuubi, "attacked, your mother gave birth to you… and after she recovered, she found out that I had taken you to seal Kisuke in and went ballistic. She ran to the battle field and saw the shinigami pull Kisuke's soul into you, and on the spot she yelled at the shinigami. She made him take her soul instead of mine… and she changed the seal. He put my soul and body inside of you, as well as Kisuke's body. After that was done, she told me the seal would hold for thirteen years, at which time her father and I would be freed, and you would be given your birthright… She loved you Naruto, more than you'll ever know. And…and, it's my fault she's gone."

* * *

Reality: 

Kakashi had finally gotten Naruto to the hospital, when another spike of chakra hit, destroying the sign to the hospital and both of the shadow clones Kakashi was using to carry him.

"God damn it Naruto, stop blowing up my shadow clones." he said lazily as he entered the hospital.


End file.
